project_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunker Basement
Access via the Manhole in the Red Zone of the Bunker. This is where the Supercomputer lies. This area is strongly governed and directed via tasks. Generally speaking, if something isn't indicated to be done via a current task, don't try to do it, as either the game will not permit it, or doing it ahead of time may mess up later progress. In addition, especially in the case of the Supercomputer repairs, there is almost always a task to make the materials the player will need, so it's best to wait until the task appears to start making them. Or, perhaps the reader is looking forward to having 8 Microcircuits gathering dust in their Warehouse, unable to be used or sold, while wistfully remembering the Aluminium and Rubies used to make them? Scrolling in this area is, for whatever reason, quite limited. For this reason, in order to see and target everything, the player may find it most convenient to view this area at the most zoomed-in level with the friend bar closed. __TOC__ Search Costs Ladder Up This is where the Manhole in the Bunker leads. *1 Barrel Red Zone Entrance Door: 40 Red Access *2 Collapse: Must use 10 Dynamite each; Everything is covered *1 Console: 2 Red Access Park Area Door: 42 Red Access, Everything is covered *1 Abandoned cupboard: 1 Yellow Access; Recreation place *1 Barrel; can only collect after Passage to the Wing 5 *1 Box *1 Collapse: must clear to pass through to Wing 7 *2 Hiding Place: 1-2 (total:3) Red Access; Recreation place Dwelling Unit Door: 45 Red Access, Recreation place *1 Box *6 Cryogenic capsule: 1-2 (total:7) Red Access; Dwelling unit ::(only the unlit can be searched) WC Door: 50 Red Access *2 Toilet: 1-2 (total:3) Red Access; Dwelling unit *1 Washstand: 1 Brown Access; Dwelling unit Observation Console Door: 55 Red Access *1 Barrel; can only collect after Passage to the Wing 5 *2 Box; can only collect after Passage to the Wing 5 *2 Locker: Observation console **near lit Cryogenic capsule: 1 Brown Access **near unlit Cryogenic capsule: 1 Yellow Access *3 Console: 0-1 (total:2) Brown Access; Observation console *1 Cryogenic capsule: 1 Brown Access *1 Laboratory coat *2 Storage capsule: Observation console **1 capsule **1 capsule: 1 Brown Access *1 Table: 1 Brown Access; Observation console *1 Washstand: 1 Brown Access Brown Zone Power Station 4 Door: 5 Brown Access *2 Barrel *4 Box *2 Console: 1 Brown Access per Console; Wing 7 *1 Locker: 1 Brown Access; Wing 7 *1 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel Wing 7 Door: 10 Brown Access, Wing 7 *2 Collapse **''must'' clear collapse in front of Hothouse door to pass through **"must" clear collapse in front of right-hand Central door to pass through. However, left-hand doorway is clear, so not exactly necessary. *2 Safe: 1 Brown Access per Safe Hothouse Door: 12 Brown Access *1 Abandoned cupboard: 1 Yellow Access *1 Abandoned safe: 1 Yellow Access *5 Dry bush *1 Laboratory Coat *6 Onion *12 Potato *29 Tomatoes: Wow! How much crop! * 5 More Potato and 2 Honeyflower are only visible when going to/from full screen OR when the browser window is zoomed out far enough. Wing 5 Door: 13 Brown Access, Passage to the Wing 5 *1 Collapse: Must use 10 Dynamite each; Passage to the Wing 5 Yellow Zone Breeding Station Door: 3 Yellow Access *2 Locker: 1 Yellow Access per Locker; Breeding room *1 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel *9 Strawberry *2 Table: Breeding room **between doors: 1 Yellow Access ** under Friend Bar: 1 Yellow Access *1 Washstand: 1 Yellow Access; Breeding room Central 2 Doors: 8 Yellow Access, Breeding room *2 Box *2 Locker: 0-1 (total:1) Yellow Access per Locker *1 Hiding Place: 1 Yellow Access *7 Safe: **other Safes: 0-2 (total:6) Yellow Access per Safe **lowermost of 2x2 Safe group: 1 White Access *12 Table **10 Table: 0-1 (total:4) Yellow Access per Table **2 Table: 1 Yellow Access per Table Supercomputer *Big work **Heavy damages *Test switching on **We have managed a household wonderfully well **Energy is needed *Tweaking **Go up to the surface again *To the Laboratory *Uranium fuel *Small things *Decoding Power Station 2 Door: 20 Yellow Access, Energy is needed *2 Console: 1 Yellow Access per Console *1 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel *2 Storage Capsule **1 capsule: 1 Yellow Access **1 capsule Power Station 1 Door: 25 Yellow Access, Energy is needed *2 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel *1 Safe: 1 White Access Repository Door: 57 Red Access, Request for admission (Old Tree) *1 Safe *6 green capsule: 2 Biomaterial per Capsule; Extraction (Old Tree) White Zone Research Wing Door: 2 White Access *3 Collapse: Must use 10 Dynamite each; can walk right by, so are actually irrelevant. Laboratory Door: 2 White Access, To the Laboratory *1 Secret Load: 5 Uranium Fuel; To the Laboratory Category:Area